The Two Hearts of TsubasaHime
by ButterflyMagic
Summary: About a Girl who gets a new classmate. The new classmate's name is Syaoran. She has some troubles with him, and it tells the beginning of the story. Please Review and Rate!


Chapter 1: LI-KUN!!!!

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** A girl yelled and threw her alarm clock against the wall. It had been doing that for the fourth time already. She couldn't stand it anymore.

The girl has black thin hair, with sparkling blue eyes. A curved figure, and beauty that would amaze anyone.

She tiredly opened her eyes and rubbed them with laziness, afterwards. She stretched her arms, and glanced at her alarm clock now destroyed on the floor. It said '7:35'. Oh she was late now. **"I'm late, again?! More Detention, great I have to sit with the boy who never shuts up."**

She quickly opened her closet, and searched for her school uniform. The uniform was a blue sailor school uniform. The tie in the front was blue, and so was the short skirt they had to wear. The shirt was white of course, and it was long sleeved all the way to the wrists. It had some black cuffs to give it some style.

She quickly put it on, and tied the tied in the front. She grabbed her backpack, and put it over her shoulder. She yawned trying to get rid of that drowsiness. She began straightening her hair as fast as she could and brushed a couple of times, to make it straight.

She then began running to the front door, knowing she needed to hurry up. She sighed as she put on her roller skates on and opened the front door, ready to go out. She held on the railing of the stairs and walked down the stairs as carefully as she could.

'_Where's Xai? He always surprises me somehow or another…'_ She thought as she started skating down the sidewalk, and focused on where she was going.

She waved to one of the market owners, and giving off a small smile. **"Good morning!" **She yelled as she began reaching where they are. **"Don't be late!"** The market owner yelled at me as I skated past him.

I looked in front of me, three blocks to go. I hope I make it in time. It felt sort of good to be late. But then, it didn't. I span three times, until someone grabbed my shoulders on my last spin. It was Xai, my boyfriend. I was only with him because of the popularity did I mention that I'm sort of popular?

"**Konichiwa, Xai. I was wondering where you were this morning." **I said playfully a bit, as he let go of my shoulders, to hold my hand. I smiled kindly as I squeezed his hand, gently.

"**Konichiwa, Veronica. I was just waiting here for you, instead." **He explained as he looked at me, and then pulled me along as he started walking, and I started skating again.

I can speak Japanese really well, so I talk to him in Japanese sometimes. Actually, my favorite Japanese food is soy sauce with rice balls. Sorry, but it tastes like heaven in a bit to me.

I smiled as I kept quiet for a short moment. Until, he gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt my face warm up with a bit embarrassment. He always does that to me, but it surprises me each time.

He smiled as I looked him over a little. "**I heard there's a new kid at school," **he said.

I blinked, now interested. "**…..Where's the kid from?" **

He shrugged a little, his green eyes confused a little. "**Dunno….china or something…"**

I just shrugged too as I suddenly looked at my watch**. Then I paniced." XAI!! We're going to be late! It's seven-thirty already," **I yelled as I quickly sped up. Xai started running with me.

Not to long after that, we finally saw the school and almost sighed in relief when we got closer….until we heard the tardy bell ring.

I just sughed as I shook my head and we slowed down**."….we're already late…what's the point…"**

Xai just nodded as he quickly kissed my cheek real quick and ran into the school. Since we have different classes, we always have to split up before we even get in the school, since his classes are mostly to the left of the school and mine's to the right. The only class we have is math and well….lunch too.

Heh….not that I really care….I'm….just using him for popularity since he's still the new guy….at least he was….now we have a new student.

I blushed and smiled to myself evily. I'll have to check this new guy out….

-

"**Veronica! Sit your ass down, you're lucky sensai isn't even here yet," **I sighed as I did what I was told.

That was my best friend Jessica. She's pretty like me, nice like me, we're a lot alike of course, but…well yeah. She has shoulder length auburn hair, emerald green-brown eyes and she's a little bit taller than I am. She's bossy too…..I just sighed again.

"**Ohayo, Jessica-san."** She growled.

" **Don't fucking call me that! I've told you before!"**

I winced but smirked.**" Sorry Jessica-bitch. But this morning has been hectic. It's not like I remember all your commands."**

She just smiled. "**Good to see that you're standing up for yourself. Just like I taught you."**

I rolled my eyes as I heard the door slide open but ignored it. "** What's in the past, stays in the past Jessi."**

"**Grrr! Don't call me that either!"**

"**Jessica-teme." **I smiled.

"**Oh what's this? Kino-chan, Scot-san, detention, after school. No excuses,"** Mr. Trace smiled sharply at me and Jessica.

Yep, that's our last names. Veronica Kino, she's Jessica Scot. And because of her, we're in fucking detention.

I glared at Jessica. "**Bitch."**

"**Kino-san! Two months of detention. I can keep going."**

I just glared at him as I nodded. I'll get her later, I smirked.

"**Ok class, I have a very big announcement."**

I rolled my eyes as I just sunk in my chair. Nothing I should really care about.

"**We have a new student….."**

I rose up a little. Interesting…could it be….?

"**He's from china. His name is Syaoran Li, which means Little wolf. Everyone treat him nice and welcome him with open arms."**

He just spoke bull-shit. Seriously. I heard small giggling from Jessica, which meant she knew too. Heh, our teacher's a king with speakingbull-shit.

Anyway, to the new guy. Surprising. Of course, I blushed big time when he came in.

He had dark chocolate, messy hair. And auburn eyes to match. As in other words, he's a GOD!

…..ha! I just spoke bull-shit too. I cleared my throat as I tried not to let out a laugh, but my teacher took it another way.

"**Well….Kino-san. I think I've changed my mind. You shall have two weeks of detention and show the new student, Li-kun, around the school."**

I sunk lower in my chair as Jessica started to say something.

"**That doesn't change for you Scot-san. You still have two months of detention."**

"**What the- that's not fair-"**

"**Three months. One more outburst, I will make the principle suspend you. Believe me,"** he smirked at her,"** That's not good for your record."**

I rolled my eyes. He just spoke more shit, even though he's totally right and Jessica really does have a bad reputation…seriously.

"**Sorry about that Li-kun. Anyway, why don't you sit in the seat next to Kino-san."**

The cute boy, also known as Li-kun, just nodded with a small smirk on his face as he made his way to the empty desk next to mine.

"**Now, here's the lesson for the day…."**

Today's going to be a long day….

-

I dragged my feet to the cafeteria. "**And this is the cafeteria Li-kun. Are you hungry?" **I asked with a bored tone.

Yeah uh, having a hot guy follow me every where I go, especially at my school is……very irritating and VERY boring.

Jessica sighed in irritation as she opened the door and just walked in, leaving Li-kun and me by our selves….I don't think she did this on purpose….

Li-kun just shook his head as I gave him a small smile and flicked my hair out of my face a little."**….ne….let me see your schedule, Li-kun."**

He just shrugged and took a blue piece of paper out of his book-bag and handed it to me. Quiet cutie…isn't he?

GRRRR!!! Veronica! Get your head out of your ass. Seriously….

I just slightly shook my head as I mentally punched myself and looked over his schedule like I wanted.

Hmm……First period English…..Second period, A lunch……Third period Math…..uhh….Fourth Period….PE…..Fifth Period….S-Science….WTF!

He has the same classes as me! DAMN IT!

….wait…why is that a bad thing? Hell, by tomorrow we'll be good friends. Hee-hee! I'm a genius!

I gave him a small smile as I handed it back to him. "**We're lucky, we have all our classes together."**

He just blinked as he put his schedule back in his bag.

"**Hn. Makes it easier."**

OH MY GOD!! His voice! His VOICE!!!! So….**KAWAIIII!!!**

I quickly regained myself and cleared my throat on purpose, making him look at me questioningly. I almost lost myself there. Anyway, h-he's right. This does make everything easier.

I then nodded as I pushed in the cafeteria doors. "**Hai. I-It does."** I said softly as he just looked at me like I had a third head or something.

This is perfect…..ugh…Go figure…..

-

I gulped as I stood in front of the math classroom door. Xai 's in there….and…h-he's waiting. GUH!

"**Aren't you going to go in, Kino-san?"** Ahh….his voice again.

Err…"**U**rm...**just wait, eh? L-Let's wait…till' the-uh…bell rings."**

He blinked as his eye brows furrowed."** Go in."**

…C-Can't resist…must…..GO INSIDE!

I started to step forward, but something happened, something wasn't right. Hold up! Did he just command me to do something? WTF!

I suddenly turned around and scowled immediately. "**Excuse me?"**

He blinked as he scowled back. "**Hn."**

I rose an eye brow. What the?-

"**Listen. I am the one who's suppose to show you around. I don't give a flying fuck if I get a whole years detention's worth, all I know is that, you treat me like that, I slap the living day lights out of you. You hear me? LI?!" **I spat at him, full of venom.

He just blinked twice as he smirked, turned me around, and pushed me inside the classroom.

Oh, my…..!

I squeaked as I kept tumbling forward, everyone looking at me like I was crazy, and then…..I crashed into the huge bay windows.

…..fuck.

I heard foot steps running towards me as I just slid down, and grunted when I hit floor.

"**Veronica-chan! You ok?" **Xai said as he turned me over and looked me over, very hard to tell if he was, since his black hair hung in his eyes…..

Perv……

"**I'm fine. Just let me get up, Xai."**

He just stood up as he nodded, and I got up, hastily trying to find the fucker that pushed me in here.

Maybe I should re-think my plan about Li……

- - -

Konichiwa! This ButterflyMagic, you have just read the first chapter of my new story. It's called "The two hearts of Tsubasa-Hime ." So, if you liked it more will coming…please R&R!


End file.
